fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Steel Axe
The Steel Axe (鋼の斧 Hagane no ono) is the second most common Axe that exists in the Fire Emblem Series. Conforming to the standard relationship that is shared between iron and steel weapons, the Steel Axe is notably stronger and more expensive than its iron counterpart. Despite this, however, the cumbersome nature of this axe usually causes players to outfit axe users with the Iron Axe instead. In Fates, the Steel Star Axe (鋼の投撃斧 Hagane no tōgeki ono, lit. Steel Throwing Axe) is the enemy-exclusive ranged variant of the Steel Axe. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Heroes Axe |8 |1 |100 | |- }} Fire Emblem Warriors Axe |C |40~60 |3000 |0~6 }} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Inventories |Barst • Darros |- |Armouries |Ch. 1 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 6 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 20 |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Armouries |'Book 1:' Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 16 |} Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Inventories |'Generation 2:' Iuchar/Iucharba |- |Vendors |'Generation 1:' Ch. 1 '''Generation 2:' Ch. 7 |} ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Steal |Gomes (Ch. 8x) |- |Inventories |Marty • Brighton |- |Armoury |Ch. 8 |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga |Inventory |Ezekiel |- |Armouries |M7 • M12 |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Inventories |Lot • Geese* • Echidna • Garret |- |Armouries |Ch. 7 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 10B • Ch. 11A • Ch. 14 • Ch. 17B • Ch. 19B • Ch. 20A • Ch. 23 |} ''*Chapter 10B only. ''Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Inventories |'Eliwood's Story:' Dorcas • Dart '''Hector's Story:' Dart |- |Armouries |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 15 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 23 • Ch. 29x Hector's Story: Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 25 • Ch. 31x |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Armouries |'Main Story:' Ch. 2 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 9A • Ch. 10B '''Creature Campaign:' Ide • Serafew • Port Kiris • Bethroen • Narube River |} ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Dropped |Enemy Fighter (Ch. 2) • Enemy Fighter (Ch. 4)* |- |Inventory |Titania |- |Vendors (Easy/Normal) |Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 19 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 22 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 26 • Endgame |- |Vendors (Hard) |Ch. 8 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 22 • Ch. 23 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 25 • Ch. 26 • Ch. 27 • Ch. 28 • Endgame |} ''*''Maniac mode only. Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Inventories |'Part 1:' Nolan • Jill '''Part 2:' Haar Part 3: Boyd |- |Visit |'Part 2:' Ch. 1 - Village |- |Vendors |'Part 1:' Ch. 6 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Endgame Part 2: Ch. 3 • Endgame Part 3: Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 6 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Endgame Part 4: Prologue • Ch. 1 • Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Rebirth |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Inventories |Barst • Darros |- |Armouries |Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 6 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 21 • Online Shop |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |Rumel (Ch. 2) • Enemy Dracoknight (Ch. 9) • Enemy Barbarian (Ch. 11) • Enemy Fighter (Ch. 15) |- |Inventories |'Main Story:' Barst • Jake '''Extra Chapters:' Legion Clones x4 |- |Armouries |Ch. 3 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 19 |} ''Fire Emblem Awakening |Dropped |Ch. 7 |- |Inventories |Cherche • Gerome • Morgan* |- |Armouries |Plegia Castle Courtyard • Valm Harbor • The Twins' Hideout • Wyvern Valley |- |Merchants |Arena Ferox • Border Pass • Ylisstol • Breakneck Pass • The Farfort • The Twins' Turf • Peaceful Village |- |SpotPass |Serra • Moulder • Lute • Mia • Zihark • Titania • Boey • Jamke • Ulster • Raigh • Sophia |} ''*''Provided that their starting class is axe-based. Gallery File:Steel Axe (Artwork).png|Official artwork of the Steel Axe from the TCG. File:Steel Axe (TCG).jpg|The Steel Axe, as it appears in the first series of the TCG. File:Steel Axe (TS Artwork).png|Artwork of the Steel Axe from ''TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:FE9 Steel Axe.jpg|Titania wielding the Steel Axe in Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Steel Axe.jpg|Titania wielding the Steel Axe in Radiant Dawn. File:Steel Axe (FE13).png|Libra wielding the Steel Axe in Awakening. File:FE14 Steel Axe.jpg|Charlotte wielding the Steel Axe in Fates. File:FE14 Steel Star Axe.jpg|An enemy Oni Savage wielding the Steel Star Axe in Fates. File:FEH Steel Axe.png|In-game model of the Steel Axe from Heroes.